


I Always Do

by GraceintheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Sucking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sam has a Big Cock, Top Dean Winchester, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceintheImpala/pseuds/GraceintheImpala
Summary: When Sammy's in one of his moods, Dean is more than happy to just lay still, hard cock jutting upwards, while his baby bro uses him like a toy to fuck himself raw.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 275
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	I Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> For this Spn Kink meme prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/157542.html?thread=47508070#t47508070

Dean is dozing off in the motel's armchair when a heavy weight falls on him. 

He wakes up with a jerk, immediately reaching for the gun on the side table, but a snort from above makes him lift his eyes; straddling his hips and pinning him down is no one else but his little brother.

Dean relaxes with an  eye roll , and slaps his brother's thighs. "About time you got your ass back here, Sammy!" 

An annoyed look is the only answer he gets.

The last couple of days Sam had gone undercover as a guest yoga trainer in a haunted luxury resort. Dean stayed back in the motel and poked around the small town nearby, just to discover that the suspected ghost activity was caused by nothing more than a pissed off former employee.   
It was good that no lives had truly been in danger, but Sam had been teaching old ladies the lotus pose for 10 hours a day for nothing and, worse, Dean hadn't even managed to go and peek a look at Sammy in his tight yoga outfit.  
It had been a damn waste of time.

But now Sam is back, and he's pressing down against Dean, his cock slowly filling the soft sweatpants he's wearing, right in front of his eyes.

"Missed you, man" Sam sighs.

Dean can see that. "That's so sweet of you to say, Sammy." He licks his lips. "That why you're trying to get me hard?"

Sam bends down to bite softly on Dean's bottom lip.

"Let's get naked, asshole."

\---

They strip quickly, hungry eyes roaming over each other's body. 

Dean usually prefers to be able to pound into his brother's ass, he likes to feel him trembling and moaning under his hands.  
But when Sammy's in one of his moods, Dean is more than happy to just lay still, hard cock jutting upwards, while his baby bro uses him like a toy to fuck himself raw.

Dean's favorite part of this is looking at his brother's frankly monstrous erection.  
He's never seen anything like it, not even in porn, and it's never as hard and thick as when Sammy has to work some frustrations out, legs splayed open, giving his brother the show of a lifetime.

That's what he needs now, so Dean's back on the armchair, caressing his brother's thighs, hands still slick with the lube he used to open him up. Sammy's hips are gyrating slowly on Dean's cock.  
Dean moves one of his hands to tug on Sam's heavy balls. 

"Yeah, keep doing that" Sam stutters, eyes closing.  
"I need you on the right... Aaah, the right spot Dean, I thought about it all the time ...ah, fuck yes," Sam's hips are now moving up and down, "there, right... there."

Dean's eyes move from Sam's hard length down to the fuzzy ballsack in his hand, and then to the place where his own cock is appearing and disappearing inside Sam, the rim all wet with lube.

"Yeah Sammy," he murmurs, "look at you, take it, fucking take what you need."  
Dean feels a surge of pride for Sammy, so hungry that he just jumped him as soon as he came back, and is now working himself on his cock as if he didn't get it for a month instead of barely 48 hours.

Quiet, breathy sounds fall from Sam's mouth, when his cock jumps and slaps his belly, drops of precum pouring out of the twitching tip.

"Fuck, Sammy, already? You've been edging, haven't you? Look at that... Come on, give me more, take what you need, rub my cock... Ah, rub my cock where you need it."

"Every moment alone Dean..." Sam tries to explain, breathless, "my fingers in my ass, jacking off and then stopping, ngh, because I wanted to.., fuck I wanted you inside."

Dean smiles, panting. His little brother can get so needy for him and he's loving it. "I'm here now, Sammy."

Sam slows his hips to short, jerky movements, all focused on getting Dean just right inside of him; Dean watches as his brother's big right hand starts massaging the tip of his cock, leaking on his fingers.  
Sam's glans is wet, shiny, beautifully flushed; every spurt of clear liquid he coaxes out of himself is followed by a nice, throaty moan.  
Dean gets harder inside Sammy. His hands are roaming everywhere, caressing his brother, spreading precum where it landed on his heated skin.  
  
Sam resumes bouncing.

"Oh Dean, yes, yes" Sam is getting loud, panting with his mouth open now, rubbing and sliding Dean's cock on his  prostate , when he curls forward and grunts and h is erection jerks again, impossibly hard, pointing towards the ceiling.

Dean watches rapt as more precum bubbles and oozes from the tip, unaided, fat drops slowly falling down the length. Dean presses his thumb behind Sam's ballsack and with a twitch, another squirt shoots out of Sam, landing on his chest.

"Fuck Sammy look at that, so fucking wet baby, you're gonna come so hard."  Dean can't wait to see that  gorgeous cock erupt in front of him.  
His hips are already moving and his mouth opens in the hope of catching some drops of his brother's  release .

Dean feels Sammy's asshole flutter and clench around him... then Sam lifts himself up so that just the tip of Dean's cock is inside, one hand rushing to squeeze the base of his own erection.  He's breathing hard, looking like he's on the verge of coming. 

"I don't wanna come yet, Dean!" Sam protests massaging his heavy balls, trying to calm down.  
He's looking down at Dean with a petulant look on his flushed face.

And oh, Dean loves it when his Sammy loses his cool, like a bratty kid who doesn't want to leave the playground. No, Sam now just wants to grind and bounce on his brother's lap some more and squirt precome everywhere, stopping only when all the need is sated and not a moment before.

"All right Sammy," Dean soothes him. He tries to calm down his breathing because seeing his brother so wet got him dangerously close too. If Sammy wants to use him some more, get some nice orgasms out of his prostate, well, Dean will have to hold it in until his brother is completely satisfied.  
  
"Whatever you need, do you want me to stroke you? Squeeze out some more? Play with your nips?"

As he says it, his hand is already reaching for Sam's chest; Dean spreads the drops that landed there and then he's lightly rubbing and rolling his brother's pink, hard nipples between his fingers.

Sam watches him do it, the annoyance is gone and he's moaning softly. His breath is calmer too but his cock is still flushed red, twitching, wetness still seeping out slowly from the tip. His balls are swollen, the fine hair of his sack completely drenched in juice.

"I think I want you to - mmmmh yes Dean, pinch harder, ah, fuck, that feels amazing - I want you to suck me a bit, but I want to keep you inside... You think we can do that?"

Dean now needs all his self control to not shoot his load right at that moment, looking up at Sammy, all flushed cheeks and messy hair, asking him so eagerly if he can get his cock sucked, the wet, hard length just inches from Dean's face. He sits straighter.

"I think that with that monster of yours, we can definitely try."

Sam leans forward on his knees with his rim firmly clenched just below the head of Dean's cock. With one hand on the backrest for support, he uses the other to move his erection closer to his brother's face.

Sammy is so long that Dean just needs to strain his neck a little bit, and then he's right there, kissing his brother right on his slit, twirling his tongue around the engorged flesh as far as he can and then settling for lightly sucking at the tip. Sammy's ass is gently squeezing him right where he's most sensitive, and Dean is swimming in pleasure.

"Ah, yes, fuck, Dean... Can you... can you suck a bit harder? Yeah, yeah, just like that, just like that."

Hearing his brother's voice so husky and satisfied makes Dean groan and his cock jerk, stretching Sam's rim; a litany of moans falls from Sam's lips.  
Suddenly, precum is pooling inside Dean's mouth, filling his senses with Sam's sweet flavour. His cock gives another twitch, and another big drop is pushed out on his tongue. Another twitch, and Sammy clearly can't resist it anymore because he's bouncing again on Dean, curling down to lick inside his brother's mouth, and then stretching back up again to brace himself with his hands on Dean's thighs, hips pumping, using Dean to pound on his prostate again and again. His massive cock is bouncing, rigid, drops flying from the tip.

"Come on little brother" Dean eggs him on, "Use my cock, take what you need."

Sam finds his most sensitive spot again, massaging it with his brother's hard head.  
He stops moving, now just applying pressure, and his erection strains upwards, gushes of slick liquid pouring out rhythmically; Sam trembles, and moans, and pants hard after every gush, face contorted with pleasure while his prostate gives him an orgasm after the other, his tongue peeking through his teeth as if he's trying to taste it.

"Ah! Fuck! Yes!" Sam is so worked up, completely out of breath.  
"I need to come, I need it so much now, Dean" he whimpers. His balls are tight and hard, dripping on Dean. 

Dean strains to stay still, to not push up into the heat clenching around him. His brother's precum is pooling on him. He licks a drop that landed on his bottom lip and the musky taste sends his head spinning.

He wants to see his little brother completely lose it.

"I wanna see you come on my cock Sammy, I wanna see you covered, wanna see the room covered in your spunk."

Sam pushes Dean all inside again in a wet slide, his asshole tightens like a vice, and then Sam's screaming, grinding, pressing his balls on Dean, his cock twitching violently.

The first thick string of come hits Sam on his face, a second one falls spattering on his chest. Sam takes hold of his jerking cock to direct the hot sprays everywhere, thick drops up in the air, hitting the lamp next to them, the armchair, the floor; with a satisfied groan and a clench of his asshole, he shoots the last, powerful squirt right into Dean's waiting mouth and then Sam relaxes, completely spent. Heavy pants are leaving his lips, eyes unfocused on the mess he just did on Dean's body.

Dean can't wait one second longer.

He plants his hands on Sammy's hips, his feet on the floor and then he's pushing up and up, pushing Sam's almost limp body down to be impaled, shivers running all along his skin, Sam's come heavy on his tongue.

With a hoarse shout Dean comes and comes in his brother's ass, eyes fixed on his Sammy, who is now looking at him all blissed out, a hand squeezing out the last drops from his cock.

Dean's body gives a last powerful jerk at the erotic sight, there's another wave of pleasure, another hot splash painting his brother from the inside, and then Dean passes out.

\---

Dean's brain turns on again. 

Eyes still closed, he notices he's slouched further down on the armchair. His softening cock is now exposed to the cold air of the room. He still feels Sam's heavy weight on him. All he hears are soft slurping and sucking sounds, and his own heavy breaths.

"Was I out for long?" His voice is hoarse.

"Just a minute or so" Sam answers from above.

Dean opens his eyes. Sam is straddling Dean's abdomen, come glistening on his body and his lips. His monster cock is still chubby and wet, resting heavily against Sam's hip. His thighs are wide open to Dean's gaze.

His brother stretches back, cants his hips and open his legs even wider exposing his puffy pucker, still weakly twitching; every tiny spasm releases a fat drop of Dean's come. Dean can't look away.

"Did you get all you needed from me, baby bro?"

Sam moves a hand between his legs. He wets two fingers in his big brother's release, and then thoughtfully sucks them clean.

Popping the fingers out of his mouth, Sam smiles. 

"I always do, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
